Forever and Ever
by FatimaH1995
Summary: It's been 5 years since Oliver has seen Lilly. But when he flies over to New York and meets Lilly there, what will he do? Will he finally tell her how he feels? Would their partners get in his way of his feelings? SEQUEL to I'll Always Be There For You
1. A New Life

**So this is the sequel to my first fanfic 'I'll Always Be There For you" so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 - A New Life**

Life here in New York is great! I first arrived here feeling so nervous, but I was greeted with such friendly people. But there were a few people just looking at the way I was dressed. But that was like 5 years ago. I managed to do really well in college, make new friends and even get myself a boyfriend.

The type of clothes I wear now is definitely different to what I wore back in Malibu. I used to not care about what I wear, but I thought about it, and I remembered how I got teased for acting like a total guy. Now, I'm a girl who has friends that are actual girls and a boyfriend.

I met my boyfriend, James in college of course and we became close friends. I still remember the day he first asked me out.

-Flashback-

"Uhhh, Hey Lilly, I uh, was wondering if you wanna go out with me sometimes."

"Yeah sure, how about tonight?"

"Really? Well in that case, I'll pick you up at 8,"

-End of Flashback-

We're taking our relationship really slow. Justin and I have been with each other for three years now. So that's basically a quick run through of my life. So anyway, I of course have already finished my studies in college and I am now working as a fashion designer. I know it's kind of weird because when I was much younger I had no sense of style, but now, I'm a total fashion girl! I get paid a reasonable amount of money and my boss, Julie is just fantastic, she's a real sweetheart. She always says that I'm her favourite because I come up with the best designs.

Life here in Malibu is starting to be a bit better. I'm kind of forgetting about Lilly, which is good. Daren and I have been such great mates, and even better I have found a beautiful and caring girlfriend. If only I could tell Lilly. But unfortunately she doesn't want to keep in touch. My girlfriend and I are taking our relationship really slow because I couldn't afford another broken heart.

My girlfriend, Miranda and I have been together for about one year now and I'm starting to think she could be the one. But those thoughts slowly faded away because after college, I've just been so busy!

I'm proud to say I have become a successful business man. What I love about my job, is the fact that I get to travel to different countries and not only is it fun, but it's for business as well. So I've hardly gotten to spend my time with Miranda, which is a shame because she may be caring but for some reason she hates it when I have to go overseas. I guess she thinks I might like another girl.

Of course I always tell her that would never happen, unless, never mind. So that's how life has been in Malibu.


	2. Off To New York

So here I was, sitting at my favourite cafeteria and waiting for James as he had just called me up earlier to meet me here. He's already 10 minutes late and he's lucky I'm not angry yet. He finally shows up and sits opposite me.

"Hey, Lils," he says as he plants a soft kiss on my cheek.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to buy you this." He said with a grin.

He handed me a lovely decorated box. I looked up and stared at him confusingly.

"Am I forgetting something?" I asked.

"No, it's just been a while since I've seen you, so I thought I'd give you a little something."

I was quite speechless because I didn't think he'd give me something when there was no special occasion. I opened the box and stared open-mouthed.

So this morning, I woke up early. I walked down to the kitchen and made myself a coffee. I quickly drank the coffee, ignoring how hot it was and quickly got changed. I had to be early for a meeting. I got into my car and sped away. I ran into my office and quickly sorted out all my papers and walked into the meeting room.

Surprisingly, everyone was already there waiting for me to arrive. It kind of made me nervous with all the stares. I quickly sat down in an empty seat.

"Now that you're finally here Oliver, we may now start." said my boss.

"I'm sorry, but can you explain why you're holding this meeting?" I asked.

"It's nothing important, but I just wanted to congratulate you all for our successful business so I'm rewarding you each two tickets to any place of your choice for two months." he said happily.

Everyone in the room started to cheer. Before I knew it, the boss dismissed us and everybody continued talking about where they wanted to go. Is my boss awesome or what? But who should I take? Miranda of course, so we can finally spend some time with each other. But I wonder where she'd want to go?

I held the gift in my hand. I looked up at him and smiled.

"So do you like it?"

"No, I LOVE it!"

I walked up to him and gave him a little cuddle. We decided to leave the cafe and unfortunately I had to say goodbye to him as I had work to do. I quickly dived into my car and raced off to my office. My office is right next to my boss's. It's probably why most of the people there are jealous of me. My office is a lot bigger than anyone else's, it has an air conditioner, it even has it's own bathroom! But best of all, it's the best place for me to think of my own fashion ideas.

As I sat down to think of some more fashion ideas, my cell started vibrating. I took out my phone from my bag and got a text from James.

It read:

_Hey Lils,_

_Miss ya, r u busy tonight?_

_I'm thinking movies?_

I closed my cell. I was meant to work late tonight, but I decided I'd see my boss to ask her if I could get an early leave. I knocked on the door.

"Hello Lilly, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could maybe get an early leave?"

"Yeah sure, I mean you work hard everyday, so I don't see the harm in that."

"Thanks boss, I'll see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my stuff from my office and ran out.

As I got in the car, I quickly called James.

"Hey James, you still up for the movies?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, meet you there in a few minutes then."

I quickly hung up and drove towards the cinemas.

As soon as I was dismissed, I made my way to my car. I got in and drove towards Miranda's house.

I got out of my car and knocked on the door. Miranda opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Ollie, come inside."

I smiled back and entered her house. We made our way towards the couch.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well today at work, my boss is rewarding me with two tickets to any place I'd like to go to, so I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Of course, now I can finally spend some time with my boyfriend alone! But where do you want to go?"

"It's up to you, because I don't really mind as long as I'm with you."

"Awwwww, you're so shweet! Well, if I have to choose, then....... NEW YORK!"

"New York? But why? And are you sure?"

When she said New York, I was a little bit stunned. Of all places she had to choose New York!

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, no, just making sure. You better start packing because we leave tomorrow morning!"

"TOMORROW! I can't pack that quickly!"

"Well, I better go, I have to start packing my own stuff."

I gave her a hug and left.

As I drove, a million thoughts started forming in my head. How about if meet Lilly there? Will she be mad at me? I shook off all those thoughts.

"Oliver, New York is a huge place, there is no way you're gonna bump into Lilly!" I thought to myself.

"I had a great time James, thanks so much."

"Me too, wanna catch up again tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I have to wake up early and work tomorrow."

"Oh, sure, then some other time then." he said, looking quite disappointed.

He walked me to my car. We stood next to my car smiling.

He slowly leaned in, but I stepped back, looking uncomfortable. He saw my reaction and said:

"Oh yeah, sorry, we're still keeping our relationship slow." he said.

I got into my car and drove off.


	3. What a Coincidence

I packed my belongings and got into the car. I made my way to Miranda's and she was already waiting for me outside. I got out of the car and carried her things into the back of my car. I opened the passenger seat, as she got in. I quickly drove off and finally arrived at the airport.

After sorting out our passports and luggage we were finally in the plane. Of course sitting in a plane isn't new to me, but it seemed like it was Miranda's first time. As soon as it took off, she grabbed my arm. As I saw the look on her face it made me crack up.

"You think this is funny?" she said, gripping my arm tighter.

"Yes! But if you don't want to kill me, then loosen the grip will ya!" I said laughing in pain.

She loosened her grip and apologized. I fell asleep most of the time, while Miranda held onto her seat.

We were finally at New York. As soon as they announced we were able to leave. Miranda was the first to run out. I couldn't help but chuckle. We quickly got all our belongings and caught a taxi. Within minutes, we were making our way to our hotel room. I opened the door and it looked amazing! New York is probably one of the only places I have not yet been to. Lilly probably loves it here!

There were two separate rooms and bathrooms. I let Miranda choose the bigger room as it is the first time she's been into a luxurious hotel like this. I was of course not really tired as I slept my way from the plane. Miranda surprisingly wasn't either as she was eager to explore New York. But first, we heard our tummies growl so we decided to go to one of the finest restaurants.

Today was quite an exciting day! It was my anniversary with James! It has been a whole 3 years already! He called me to tell me to wear something formal as he was taking me to a five star restaurant.

I opened up my closet to find an appropriate outfit to wear. My closet is just like a shopping centre. There were so many clothes I hadn't worn before. I mainly got it from work because I did design or helped design most of them. As I was searching for the right outfit, something caught my eye. I dug deep into my closet until I found this beautiful black dress. I quickly changed into it and loved what I saw in the mirror. The dress was just a bit above my knee and had no strap. I decided to leave my hair out and I chose to wear black high-heeled shoes. I grabbed out a matching purse and took a final look in the mirror and waited downstairs.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and I saw James wearing a tuxedo while holding flowers. He smiled at me.

"Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thanks."

He handed me the flowers.

He gently took my hand and opened the passenger door and allowed me to get in. What a gentleman! We drove off to the restaurant. We went inside and found our table. I sat down and looked at the menu, deciding what to eat.

So Miranda and I started asking a few people what the best restaurant in New York is. All their answers were the same. But it was probably expensive because it was rated a five star restaurant! But it was a special occasion so I guess it wouldn't hurt.

So we asked the taxi driver to drive us there. I looked up at the massive restaurant. It definitely looked expensive! Miranda held onto my arm as we walked inside.

There were so many people! New York must have a lot of rich people! I found an empty table and led Miranda to the empty seats. I sat down as the waiter handed us our menus. I sat there deciding what to get.

We finished our meal, but that wasn't over. Desert was still coming up! Luckily I have a huge appetite. The deserts looked A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

"These look really good!"

"Yeah, but you look better!"

I looked up and blushed.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom first."

I stood up to leave.

The waiter gave us our orders. He also gave us wine which I wasn't too happy about. Neither was Miranda.

"I'll go give these back," I said, as I stood up to leave.

'Okay."

I held the glass of wine in my hand and turned around to have a quick glance at Miranda. She was still looking at me and she gave me a small wave. I continued walking, still looking at her and accidently bumped into someone. The wine spilt all over her, and also a bit on me.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I said, quite panicky.

As I was making my way to the bathroom, some guy bumped into me. I'm not sure what it was, but it was spilt all over me! I could see everyone staring at me from the corner of my eye. I didn't look up at the guy as I was trying to get the liquid off my dress.

"What's going on here?" I heard James say from behind me.

"Uh oh," I thought.

This wasn't gonna end well. James is quite overprotective of me. I mean, that's sweet and all but last time some guy accidently spilt water on me and he bashed the poor guy up, leaving him with a bruise on his face!

I started to turn red! Everyone was staring at me, but mainly at her.

"What's going on here?" I heard some random guy say.

"Lilly, are you alright?" I heard the guy say.

I stood there frozen. Did he just say 'Lilly'? Could it be my 'Lilly'?

I wasn't too sure if it was Lilly though.

The girl turned around so quickly that I couldn't see her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just go." I heard her say.

I didn't want to cause anymore problems so I turned around and started making my way towards my table. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"What's your problem dude? Are you blind or something? Did you not see my girlfriend there?"

"Uhhh, sorry." I said, shaking like a wimp.

I knew it was gonna happen. I tried to leave with James but he made his way towards the guy. I finally looked up and brushed my hair back.

I stood next to James as I tried pulling him away from the guy. I knew he was gonna totally beat him up.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see her!" I said with my eyes closed.

I felt like a total wimp! I saw the girl pulling the guy, which I assumed was her boyfriend, away from me. That's when I heard Miranda's voice.

"What are you doing to him! Let him go!" She yelled.

Surprisingly enough, he let go of my collar. Miranda came running up to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miranda asked angrily.

"He spilt wine on my girlfriend!"

"Well BOO HOO! She shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it!" Miranda said angrily.

Then the girl stepped in front.

"Excuse me?"

I stared at her for a moment. She looked familiar. Then I finally recognised who it was.

So here I was standing behind my boyfriend, trying to pull him back, until I heard a girl's voice.

"Well, BOO HOO! She shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it!" I heard the girl say.

It made me mad because it wasn't me who started it! I pushed James aside.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily.

"But I wasn't the one who made a big deal out of this!"

Everyone in the restaurant began to stare.

The girl and I continued arguing until I heard the drop of a glass. The guy standing next to her was staring at me as the glass he was holding shattered below him. I looked at him for a while. It took me a while to recognise who it was.

"Oliver?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Lilly?" He asked, probably to make sure as well. I didn't know whether to be happy or mad. But why would I be mad?

'You know each other?" James and the girl said at the same time.

I guess I was right. It was Lilly, but she looked so different, but in a good way of course. She was no longer the tomboy that I knew since we were little. She looked....beautiful. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Lilly, do you know this guy?" her boyfriend asked curiously.

"He's my....." she stopped, then smiled.

"Best friend." she finished.


	4. Catching Up

As I said those last two words, I saw a huge smile placed on Oliver's face.

I couldn't stand the fact that everyone in the restaurant was still staring at us, so I was determined to leave quickly. But unfortunately, we had to pay for the food and that took quite a while. I led James outside so I could talk to him in private.

"What was wrong with you? All he did was accidently spill wine on me and you had to create a scene in front of everyone!"

"Don't go blaming it on me! It's not my fault if I don't like people making you look bad!"

"Look James, I love how you care about me, but could you try to care less?"

"You know what, I can't believe you're angry at me because I defended you and you're not angry at some guy who spilt wine on you!"

"I told you it was an accident! And he's not just some random guy, he's my best friend!"

"Oh, so you defend him rather than your own boyfriend. Fine, I'll see you some other time then!"

And with that, he got in his car and drove off. _Great!_ I thought. Now how was I supposed to get home now!

I quickly sat back down, with Miranda following me. The food was already served on the table and yet people were still staring at me. I gave all of them a glare and they stopped staring and continued to enjoy their own meal.

I didn't look up at Miranda because I knew she was glaring at me furiously. Her glares always scares me. I gobbled down my food very quickly. I turned to look up and saw Miranda still glaring at me.

"Uhhhh, aren't you going to eat your meal. It's getting kind of cold." I said, in a shaky voice.

"WHO WAS SHE?"

''She's my friend."

"How come I didn't know about her?"

"What's there to tell about? She's only a friend."

"Oh really? Just a friend?"

I started to get really annoyed. What is up with girlfriends these days? Just because I have a friend that is a girl they assume I had some sort of relationship with them or something. I continued to eat my meal quietly.

"You didn't answer my question!" she said, slamming her fist on the table.

Once again, everyone began to stare again. This time I was really mad.

"I TOLD YOU WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS! NOW STOP GETTING WRONG IDEAS AND EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD QUIETLY!"

Everyone began to stare again. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore with this staring. I left the money on the table, grabbed Miranda's hand and took her outside.

"What was that all about!"

"Everyone was staring and you were annoying me, SO LET'S JUST GO HOME!"

Miranda stood there quietly. I waited for the taxi and got in. Miranda got in after me. The whole trip back to the hotel was quiet. I took out the keys to our suite and opened the door. Without another word, Miranda and I went to our own rooms and slammed the door shut. I wanted to be so happy that after all these years, I finally met my best friend again, and then Miranda comes and spoils everything by getting mad at me.

I quickly got changed into comfortable clothes and closed my light and soon dozed off.

I was shivering cold! James just left me angrily in the cold night. I didn't have a jacket and my house was quite far from where I was. But I didn't bring any money with me, so I had no other choice but to walk all the way.

This was meant to be the best day of my life because firstly it was my three years anniversary and secondly I just met my best friend. So here I am just standing there, cuddling myself for warmth. Now I'm probably not going to see Oliver again because I don't know where he is now.

I woke up at the sight of a bright light shining directly at my eye. I guess I forgot to close the blinds. I stood up and went into my bathroom. I took a quick shower as I remembered I was angry with Miranda. I got changed and walked myself to the kitchen, hoping Miranda wasn't there. Instead, I find her sitting on the table with delicious looking pancakes and an orange juice. She smiled as I walked in. I sat opposite her and stared at her.

"Oliver, I'm really sorry I got angry at you yesterday, it's just when I saw you smiling at her, you just never seemed to smile like that when you're with me, and I felt kind of jealous and I guess I overreacted."

"No, I'm sorry, I guess I should've told you about her."

So I spent like an hour explaining the relationship Lilly and I had as best friends. I also told her how I started liking Lilly, but I quickly said I got over her.

After telling her about Lilly she sat there quietly.

"I feel so stupid!" she finally said.

I started to laugh.

"No really, I feel like an idiot, I mean your best friend was standing there after like 5 years and here I am getting all angry over nothing, so sorry!"

"Don't worry just forget about it."

"How about today you introduce me to her properly so I can get to know her properly."

"Can't, I don't know where she lives or what her number is."

"Oh."

I woke, a bit startled. My alarm clock went on and it gave me a huge headache. I wasn't in the mood to work, so I called up my boss.

"Hello?"

"Hey Julie, it's me Lilly. I just wanted to call to let you know I won't be at work today."

"Oh, are you feeling sick?"

"Yeah, I have this huge headache."

"Okay, then get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and got out of bed. I went downstairs and opened the fridge to get a glass of milk. I wasn't in the mood to eat. After pouring the glass of milk in, my doorbell rang. I decided not to open it or else my headache would've worsened. But whoever it was kept ringing the doorbell, so I decided to opened the door before that ringing sound gave me an even bigger headache. I opened the door and frowned.

''What are you doing here?"

"To apologise?" said James, while holding flowers and some chocolates.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't blame you if you're still mad at me. I guess I am a little too overprotective of you. I guess I've never really had a long-lasting relationship before with anyone."

I couldn't stay mad at him forever, so I took his flowers and chocolates and moved aside to let him in.

"So, did you get a chance to talk to you friend?"

"No."

"GREAT! Then you can introduce him to me now!"

"I don't know where he lives at the moment or what his number is."

"Oh, well that' a shame."

"OMG! That is so adorable, we HAVE to get this!"

I can't believe I felt guilty about yesterday and I decided to take her shopping! She might as well buy the whole shop! I have to either hold all the stuff she buys or I have to try on the clothes she wants me to try on! Girls are just weird!

"OMG! Oliver, look at the cute skirt, I am SO getting that!"

"I can't take much longer of this" I thought.

"uhhh, Miranda honey, I think I'll just go to the toilets."

"Okay Ollie, be back soon."

And with that, I ran straight to the toilets.

James insisted on taking me shopping, even though I kept complaining to him that I had a massive headache. I stopped complaining and let him drag me to the shops. There was a huge sale everywhere, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"James, I'm really not in the mood, can we just go home?"

"Fine, just let me go to the bathroom first and then we'll go."

I sat on the bench and waited for James to return.

"Lilly?"

I looked up to see that same girl who was with Oliver. I didn't know whether to smile or not because we were arguing.

"Uhhh, yeah?"

"Hey, I'm Miranda, Oliver's girlfriend, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" She said, shaking my hand a little too much.

"Oh, hi." I smiled.

"I'm sorry about before."

"No worries."

And we continued to talk away. She didn't seem like a bad girl after all! We continued talking until both Oliver and James came out together, smiling.

I came out of the toilets with James, who I assumed was Lilly's boyfriend. He's actually a great guy. But he's really lucky to have Lilly. As we came out of the toilets, I saw Miranda and Lilly laughing together which made me really happy that my best friend and girlfriend were bonding.

Lilly and me and our partners went to a cafe to catch up and hang out. It was definitely the highlight of my time in New York so far. We chatted about stuff and yeah it just felt like we were high school kids again. I just couldn't help but think about how beautiful Emily has grown. She's so much different from her Tomboy look.

I wanted to tell myself that I was completely over Lilly and she was just a friend, but I knew a part of me would always love her. WOAH! Did I just say love? This is getting too extreme! Besides, she already had a boyfriend who she seems to like a lot. And I have a girlfriend who is just as caring and pretty as Lilly is.


	5. Fashion Crisis!

So for the past month, Oliver, Miranda, James and I have been hanging out quite lately. I also found out that Oliver is a successful business man and I am extremely happy for him.

But there were a few times where it was just Oliver and I who have been spending time with each other alone. Luckily our partners didn't mind because they knew we were just friends. It's made me realise how much I've missed Oliver, my family, my other friends and of course Malibu.

As I was working on some more ideas of a design for a specific type of clothing, I was interrupted by Julie's secretary.

"The boss would like to see you right now."

I nodded my head and made my way to the boss's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and sat down opposite my boss.

"Lilly, how have you been?"

"Great boss."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know about the new fashion ideas you have given me a few days ago."

I stood there silently, starting to tense up.

"And I wanted to tell you that it was a huge success. So I'm thinking of throwing a huge party to acknowledge your achievement." she said with a smile.

"Wow! Thank you so much, when will the party be?"

"Actually, it's going to be tonight."

"Oh, then I guess I better get going. May I invite a couple of people to the party?"

"Depends how much a couple is."

"Only three extra people."

"Of course, I'll see you later then."

I ran out of the office and got into my car. I quickly dialled James number.

"Hello?"

"Hey James, it's me, there's gonna be a business party at my workplace today, you think you can come?"

"Of course."

"Great, I'll ask Oliver and Miranda as well."

I quickly hung up and dialled Oliver's number.

"Hello?"

'Hey Oliver, it's me Lilly, are you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm on vacation remember?"

"Well I have a business party at my workplace, you think Miranda and you could make it?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

We hung up and I drove off to my place. As I was about to make my way upstairs, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and became puzzled when I saw Miranda standing there.

'Uhhh, hey Miranda."

"Hey, I know this may be confusing but I really need your help right now!"

'Yeah sure, what's going on?"

"Well seeing as how we're going to this party altogether I want to look really beautiful tonight for Oliver."

"Uh huh, and what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I don't really have any appropriate clothes and you have an awesome fashion style, so I thought maybe you could help me?"

I started smiling.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked as I stayed silent for a moment.

"no no, of course not. Any girlfriend of Oliver is a friend of mine! Now come in and let's get you dressed up!"

"Oh, almost forgot, Oliver told me he was going to James house so they can get ready and they'll both pick us up for the party."

"Alright cool, but we better hurry if we want to look fabulous."

I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs. I opened my room and she gaped as she saw my wardrobe. But as I opened it, she stared in shocked.

"This....is......your......wardrobe?" she asked amazed.

"Yepp."

Miranda and I dug deep into my huge wardrobe. There were still so many things I hadn't worn before. I kept searching and searching for the right dress for me. Miranda was holding like five dresses in her hand with sparkles in her eyes. She couldn't decide what to choose, so we finally decided on a black strap-less dress that was knee-length. I sent Miranda to the bathroom to change while I continued to look for a dress for myself.

Miranda finally came out of the bathroom and had a huge grin on her face. Caught off guard, she walked up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Why is it so important for you to look beautiful for Oliver?"

"Well he's best friend is so pretty, so I wouldn't want him falling in love with you now do I?" she said laughing.

"We wouldn't want that." I laughed quietly.

Miranda helped me look for a dress until I found something that caught my eye. I found a dark purple-coloured dress, with the straps going around my neck. The dress was a bit below my knees. I wore matching strapped high heels and left my hair out. I decided to curl Miranda's hair and she looked AMAZING!

I could tell she was excited because she kept jumping up and down as she checked herself out in the mirror. I gave her some shoes that matched her outfit and let her choose a purse to take. As I looked in the mirror, my hair looked quite plain. Miranda agreed as well. So she attached a black-coloured flower clip to my hair. It looked cute. So Miranda and I were finally ready.

James and I drove our way to Lilly's house. I still hadn't seen Lilly's house before, so I was looking forward to that. James finally stopped and I got out of the car.

"Is this Lilly's house? I said, pointing at a huge 2 storey house.

"Yeah." He simply replied.

James just opened the door and it was surprisingly opened.

'Does she always leave her door opened?"

"Nah, she knows she was gonna take long so she left it opened for us to wait inside."

Miranda and I looked at the mirror one last time and I grabbed Miranda's hand and started walking downstairs. Miranda was walking way too slow. So I stopped.

"You look beautiful." I whispered to her.

She gave me a small smile and I grabbed her wrist and started downstairs.


	6. Party Time

James and I were sitting on the couch, still waiting for the girls. There was an awkward silence, until I heart the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs.

_'Finally,"_ I thought. I couldn't take anymore of this silence between James. James and I both stood up and straightened our clothes. As I was looking down my tie, I quickly loosened it and lifted my head up. The first thing I saw was Lilly entering the room. She looked......amazing! Her hair looked so neat and her dress perfectly suited her! I continued to stare at her, making sure I wasn't drooling anywhere. Then behind her, Miranda came out. She looked amazing as well.

Lilly went straight to her boyfriend and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Doesn't she look beautiful Oliver?" asked Lilly, while smiling at Miranda.

Miranda blushed.

"Yeah, really pretty."

I saw Lilly and James smiling at each other, while I kept staring at Lilly. I never thought Lilly was this pretty.

"Well, let's get going then." she said.

We all made our way to the car and drove off.

As soon as we arrived, we walked into the building. I could already hear some music playing. That is why I love business parties, because they're never serious and always loads of fun. I recognised a lot of people as they do work in the same place as I do.

"Lilly, glad you could make it."

I turned around to see my boss smiling at me.

"Oh hey boss, great party."

"Please, just call me Julie."

Julie introduced me to several people. I kind of felt bad because I left James, Oliver and Miranda on their own. They looked slightly bored.

After Julie finally let me go off on my own, I made my towards my friends and James. They were just standing there looking bored until I came.

I took them to the food table, seeing as they were looking shy. But it was a good thing I brought them because this party was more suitable for couples. Just when I thought the party couldn't get any better, the DJ started to play some slow romantic songs. Normally I'm not into romance, but ever since I got a boyfriend, it kind of made me like it. James took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I turned around to Oliver and waved him over. James put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck.

_Just Great_! I thought. The party was getting so boring. Firstly, I was stuck with James and secondly, I hardly got to see Lilly! When Lilly finally returned, we didn't get much time to talk because James led Lilly to the dance floor. However, Lilly turned around and waved me over. I held Miranda's hand and stood near Lilly. Miranda already had her hands around my neck. I hesitated to put my hands on her waist, but still did.

"Isn't this romantic?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

As we were dancing, I turned my gaze from Miranda to Lilly. She was smiling and look at James. As soon as I saw that, I knew I still wasn't over Lilly yet. But I didn't want to break her relationship with James because I've never seen her like this before. I continued staring at her direction, until she looked up and saw me staring at her. I felt so embarrassed. But she smiled at me instead of giving me weird looks. Our eyes were still locked to one another until Miranda turned her head around to see what I was looking at.

I quickly turned down to look at her.

She finally rested her head on my shoulder and I turned my gaze back up, hoping to see the smiling Lilly again. Unfortunately, this time James was staring at me. He kept glaring at me and I quickly looked back down. I hope he doesn't think I like Lilly, or else I'm in trouble!

I saw Oliver staring at me as I looked over James's shoulder. I gave him a smile and we continued to stare at each other. Although I missed him a lot, I just hope his crush for me 5 years ago was gone. Miranda is a great girl and I'm sure he'd be happy with her. But why was I still staring at him? Oliver looks so different now. He's very gentle and in good shape instead of that thin looking boy he once was.

James noticed me staring behind him so he quickly turned me around, so he was facing in the direction I was looking before and I vice versa.

The party was finally finished and we all went home. Miranda and I went back to our hotel. For some reason she was very quiet. She didn't seem angry though. But I wasn't sure if I should ask or not.

She walked straight into her room and quietly closed her door. I went inside my own room and shut the door behind me. I sat on my bed and slowly took off my shoes and started thinking. I really wanted to go back home because I knew I was falling for Lilly again and I couldn't let that happen again. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Dream

_It was a dark night and Lilly was walking down an empty road. Across the road she saw someone waiting for her on the other side. She smiled as she saw the stranger. She continued walking until she stopped. She turned her head to the left and saw another dark figure. She couldn't really see him because it was dark. But the dark figure moved his hand, holding a gun. _

_Lilly ran straight across the road until she saw the lights of a car speeding towards her._

Lilly woke up with beads of sweat on her forehead. She checked her clock. It was still 4 a.m.

She decided to wake up and get changed early. She drove to the cafe and sat down. She ordered a cappuccino and while she waited, she stared out the window_. What did that dream mean? And why was Oliver there. Who was the mysterious person holding out the gun?_ All these thoughts were stuck on her mind. She shook those thoughts away and slowly drank her cappuccino. She arrived to work early and couldn't think properly. The dream continued to bother her.

Oliver felt the beam of light directly in his eye. He woke up and done his daily routine. He opened his door and found Miranda sitting there. She was quietly drinking some water. Miranda lifted her head up as she saw Oliver walk in. He sat opposite her and stared at her for a while.

Miranda stood up, walked over to the basin to wash her glass and she walked past Oliver towards her room. Before she made her way towards the door, Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to a seat next to him. Miranda did not look at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Oliver asked.

Miranda still did not look at him.

She shook her head.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

She stood up once again.

"I'm just tired." She started to walk off again.

"You didn't talk to me after the party either."

Miranda didn't know whether she should be angry or not. She remembered the way Oliver looked at Lilly while he was dancing with her. She knew Oliver still had feelings for her. She really liked Oliver, but she knew he would never like her the same way as Lilly.

Miranda froze at her spot as she thought about last night.

Oliver was still waiting for an answer.

"You still love her don't you?"

Now it was Oliver's turn to stay quiet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question Oliver." Miranda said, starting to get impatient.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at her! At the party, during the dance and when you guys saw each other at the restaurant."

Oliver turned around to look at Miranda. She looked angry, but not upset.

"Oliver, I just want to know the truth, do you love Lilly or not?"

Oliver stood up and walked over to Miranda. He reached out his hand to hold Miranda's hand but she moved it behind her.

"Do you love her or not?" She said, a little more louder and anger in her voice.

Oliver kept his head down and nodded.

"That's all I needed to know."

And with that, Miranda walked into her room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Oliver was about to enter, but decided not to and he walked into his own room instead and turned on the television.

Lilly was sitting down at the bar, while her boyfriend started to chat with his mates at the club.

"Can I get some water here?" Lilly asked the bartender.

He handed her a glass of water and she instantly gulped it down. She placed the glass back on the table and rested the side of her head down on her hand. The only thing she could think about what that dream. The dream that had frightened her. The dream that caused sweat down her forehead. She continued thinking, without noticing that her boyfriend's mates were smirking at her.

Lilly never goes to clubs, but she trusted James to not get drunk. However, seeing as how James's friends were wicked, they poured a bit of alcohol in his coke. James hadn't noticed this, as he was beginning to get worried about Lilly.

Lilly continued to reassure James everything was fine. James gave up and headed back to his friends. One of them handed him his coke and he drank the whole lot. Sooner than expected, James was drunk. He couldn't take control of what he was doing because he had never tasted alcohol until now. James was going crazy. He rushed to the dance floor and started dancing with girls who he didn't know. His friends dragged him away from the dance floor.

They looked at one another and smiled evilly.

"Hey James, you have one hot looking girl over there." one of them said.

James turned around to look at Lilly. He smiled and drank the whole glass of wine and used his hand to wipe his mouth.

"Why don't you go over to her, and have a little fun." the other one said.

James of course was still drunk and he dizzily walked his way to her.

"Hey, hot-looking!" James said, unable to stand still.

Lilly shook her thoughts away and looked up to see James struggling to stand still. Lilly stared at him, then looked behind his shoulder. There was his friends, smiling at her. She knew they spiked his drunk.

"Come on James, let's go home." she said sighing as she grabbed for his hand.

"No, let's just stay here and do something.... If you know what I mean."

James grabbed Lilly's hand as he pulled her towards him. Lilly struggled to break free but she eventually pushed him away. She grabbed her purse and quickly ran out the door. Her heart was beating very fast. She was scared of her own boyfriend. She walked quickly to her car, but she felt another hand grabbing her.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the voice.

Lilly spun to see James again. This time she couldn't break free. His grip tightened. Her arm started to ache.

"James, let go of me!" She said, trying to break free with other hand.

Oliver continued to watch TV, to wait for Miranda, in case she decided to come out and talk. But it was already dark outside and she was still in her room. He didn't want to bother her, so he got out his jacket and left the room. He walked down the stairs and kept his head down. He walked around New York, having no idea where he was going. As he continued to walk he saw a familiar car parked down the street. He walked a bit faster and when he finally reached it, he smiled. It was Lilly's car.

He wondered where she was and he looked up. He saw a club where loud music was playing. As he was going to make his way back to the hotel he heard the sound of a woman calling for help.

Without another thought, he followed the scream for help and saw Lilly. He couldn't really see who the other guy was as he was standing in the dark. Oliver saw Lilly struggling to loosen the man's hand as he kept pulling her closer to him. This made Oliver mad. Oliver ran up to the man and punched him right on the face. The man fell backwards and the light landed on his face.

Oliver's mouth dropped open in shock. It was James. But what was he doing to Lilly? Before he could think any further, Lilly grabbed his hand and they ran off, while James struggled to get up on his own feet. He saw Lilly running with another person, who he couldn't recognise. James got really mad and started to chase after them both.

Luckily for Lilly and Oliver, her car was close by and Oliver got inside the driver seat while Lilly sat at the back and she handed him her car keys. Oliver struggled with the keys.

"Hurry Oliver!" Lilly said, quite panicked as she saw James speeding towards them. Oliver finally got the car going and he sped off. James stopped running to breathe heavily.

Meanwhile, Oliver stopped at Lilly's house and they both got out of the car. Lilly pulled out the house keys from her purse and walked in. Oliver followed close behind.

Oliver was still panting hard, but he finally caught his breath and began to speak.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked.

Lilly tried to avoid the question.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Answer the question Lilly."

"Nothing happened."

"Oh really?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"Yes, really, now stop bothering me.

Oliver held her wrist and she stopped fidgeting with the drinks. They both stared into each other's eyes.

He held her hands into his.

"Please, tell me what happened."

Lilly told him what happened about how James got drunk and so on.

Oliver noticed a few tears falling from her eyes. Oliver stood next to her and gave her a hug. Lilly rested her chin on his shoulder as she let her tears flow down. Oliver stroked her hair with his hands.

Oliver's heart started beating. He knew his emotions were taking over now. But right now, he only wanted to be a good friend. His best friend needed him. They stood like that for a while, until Lilly broke away.

Lilly wiped her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Thank you, Oliver." she smiled.

"I'll always be there for you." he said with a smile.

"Well, Miranda's probably worried sick about you, so you better get home, would you like me to drop you?"

"Nah, I'll walk."

Oliver was about to leave, until Lilly stopped him.

"It's too dangerous. How about if you see James on the way?" she said.

Oliver smiled. She could see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll just give him another punch."

With that, Oliver waved goodbye and left.

Lilly smiled and made her way towards her room. She sat down and took out her diary. She had two diaries that were hidden in her draw. The first diary was filled with memories as she wrote them in high school. Her second diary was mainly about New York. She didn't really write much in it, as she was always busy at work, but when she first met Oliver at the restaurant, her diary started too slowly fill up more blank pages. She closed her diary and fell fast asleep.


	8. The Fight

Lilly woke up again, with sweat pouring from her forehead. She had that same dream again but everything was a little more clearer, however she still couldn't figure out who the two strangers were. But they did look familiar.

She got out from her bed and made her way towards the kitchen. She was deep in thought, until the doorbell rang. Lilly shook her thoughts away and turned her gaze towards the door. She didn't know whether to open the door or not. The bell continued to ring and she knew it was James.

"Should I open it?" she thought.

After what happened last night, she was afraid of what he might do next. But then again, he was drunk after all and had no idea what he was doing.

She walked towards the door and opened the door wide enough for her head to poke through. As she guessed it, it was James.

"Lilly, I'm sorry about last night, can we please talk?"

"About what?"

"About my behaviour last night."

Lilly opened the door wider to let him in. Even though she felt afraid of him, she still wanted to know what he would say.

Lilly closed the door behind her and made her way into the living room. James was already seated on the couch. Lilly grabbed a chair and sat far away from him.

After a moment of staring at each other, Lilly became annoyed.

"So what did you want to say?"

"Lilly, whatever I did to you, I had no idea, I was totally drunk!"

"I know you were drunk."

"Then do you forgive me?"

"Of course not. You don't just take your girlfriend to a club then wait for your friends to spike your drink and then do whatever you want with me!" I said angrily.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know they spiked it."

"It may not have been your fault, but I did warn you about your friends. They were bound to do something like that!"

"Okay, don't go blaming it on them now, this is between you and I!" he said with an aggressive tone.

"Oh, I see, so now the blame is on me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, it was clearly you and your friend's fault!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Stop hanging out with them?"

"YES!" Lilly raised her tone.

"Fine, let's make a deal then."

Lilly stood frozen. This was not the boyfriend that she once liked.

"What deal?"

"If I stop hanging around with my friends, then you'll stop being friends with Oliver."

Lilly's mouth practically dropped open_. How dare he even involve Oliver into this! I thought._

I shook my hedd in disagreement.

"Thought so."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You tell me to stop seeing my friends and you can't even do the same."

"Why are you even bringing Oliver into this? He didn't do anything wrong to you."

"Yes he did." he said a little more quieter.

Lilly stood up angrily. James looked up at her confused.

"GET OUT!" she yelled while pointing to the door.

"WHY?" he yelled back.

"Next time, don't you DARE bring Oliver into our fights!" she said with a threatening tone.

"You see, that's exactly what he did to me!"

Lilly started to calm down, curious to know what James meant.

"What do you mean? What did he do to you?"

"He's stealing you away from me."

Lilly stood there frozen. She did not understand what he meant by 'stealing'.

"He's just a friend."

"That's what you think. But I've seen the way you two stared at each other at your business party recently. The way he stared at you when you came down those stairs. The way he saw you at the restaurant."

Lilly stayed quiet.

"But your my boyfriend, and he's my best friend, nothing more." she finally said.

"Fine, then as your boyfriend, I want you to choose either me or him."

Lilly knew the answer to that question.

"I choose Oliver."

"So you rather dump the person you love for a friend?"

"If you loved me, you'd understand that nothing can separate Oliver and me."

"So you love him?"

Lilly stood there quietly, thinking very hard. _Do I love Oliver? _She thought. She liked him that was for sure. But love? She didn't know.

James walked over to Lilly and lifted her face so she was facing him.

"Do you love him?" he repeated.

"I don't know" she answered.

James dropped his hands from her face and angrily walked out and slammed the front door behind him. Lilly was left standing there still thinking about the question that was left unanswered. _Do I love him?_ She once again thought to her self.

Meanwhile, Oliver was woken up by someone shaking him slowly by the shoulders. He opened his eye to see Miranda staring right at him. This made Oliver jump a little.

"Finally you're up." she said.

Oliver was still surprised she was talking to him.

"So you're talking to me now?"

"I wasn't angry with you in the first place."

Oliver looked down, feeling bad.

"Oliver, it's not your fault if you love Lilly more. I totally understand. You're a great guy and she's a great girl and you guys have known each other for so long."

"Well, it doesn't matter how I feel anyway, she has a boyfriend."

"Not anymore, she just called me saying she broke up with him this morning!"

Oliver was now wide awake. The thought of James and Lilly not together anymore made his heart beat a little faster. Was he meant to be happy? O was he meant to feel bad for Lilly. He remembered what happened last night and he was happy that James was out of her life. What he did to her was quite shocking.

"So I'm guessing you're happy about all this." she said was a small smile.

"I guess I am."

"Okay, now you can tell her about how you feel about her."

I looked at her in alarm.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because she just broke up with her boyfriend!"

"Listen Oliver, you couldn't tell Lilly about how you liked her because she had to leave. But now you got another chance to tell her everything!"

Oliver knew she was right, but he couldn't do it.

"You're afraid she would reject you, right?"

Oliver was quite surprised. Miranda knew so much about him!

"Oliver, just tell her, you never know, she might feel the same way."

"Alright, I'll tell her right now then."

Oliver got up on his feet and looked into the mirror. He fixed his hair up and straightened his clothes. There was no way he'd want to look bad when things did work out.

Oliver walked out of the house and made his way towards Lilly's house.

Lilly was pacing around her room still thinking. _Do I love him? _She kept asking herself.

She finally sat down and got her diary out. She didn't know who else to talk to so she wrote down about what she was feeling. She heard the doorbell ring and she quietly closed her diary. She left it lying on her bed as she made her way downstairs. She opened the door, revealing a nervous looking Oliver.

"Hey." Oliver said, starting to tense up.

Lilly greeted him back.

"I, uh heard about your break up."

"Miranda told you?"

Oliver nodded his head. He stepped in front of Lilly and gave her a small hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad actually."

Lilly took Oliver by the hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"So anything you'd want to drink?"

Oliver shook his head. He wanted to just quickly tell her and get it over with.

Then Lilly's phone began to ring. Lilly picked it up. It was her boss.

"Sorry Oliver, have to get to work quickly. I'll be back very soon, so you can wait here if you'd like."

"Okay cool, I haven't really seen your house so I'll just explore it for now then."

Lilly grabbed her bag and gave a quick hug to Oliver and left. Oliver looked around him. Lilly's house was huge!

He made his way upstairs and walked into Lilly's room. The only thing that caught his eye was her wardrobe. It was massive! He started looking around and he was so bored so he opened one of the draws. He found a book. He opened to the first page. "Property of Lilly Truscott" it read.

He turned the page and was briefly skimming through it. It was Lilly's diary, he thought. He continued reading.

"Wow, I was a total jerk to her in high school!"

He skipped the part when they became friends again and stopped to the part where Lilly was going to tell Daren about how she was leaving. He continued reading what she wrote and he froze. Daren had told Lilly about how Oliver had liked Lilly. He also realised that Lilly didn't feel the same way.

Oliver felt his heart aching.

"So she doesn't love me."

He closed the book and popped it back into her draw. He stood up and made his way downstairs. He went to open the door but Lilly was already standing there.

"Hey Oliver, sorry I'm late." she said breathing hard.

"Sorry Lilly, I just got a call from Miranda and she wants me back at the hotel now."

Lilly was disappointed. She nodded her head as Oliver leaned in to give her a hug.

Oliver ran off with his hands in his pocket.


	9. Truth Revealed

Lilly was disappointed when Oliver had to go. She wanted to talk to him. Maybe he could help her understand her own feelings. Lilly sat down on her couch and closed her eyes. Flashbacks of her life in Malibu appeared in her head. She could remember how much fun she had with Oliver and Daren. All those memories slowly faded away.

She walked up to her room and opened her draw. She took out the diary that contained all the memories from her childhood. She flicked through it. As she read it, she noticed how much times she felt jealous when Oliver had a girlfriend.

"If I feel that way, then does that mean maybe....." she stopped her thoughts. She had to talk to someone! There was no one else to talk to, so she took out her new diary and wrote a few things down. She felt tired and she quickly fell fast asleep.

"WHAT?" Miranda yelled as Oliver came back saying he didn't tell her.

"Miranda keep it down."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because."

"Oliver Oken, give me the answer I am looking for!"

"I read her diary and she only thinks of me as a friend."

Oliver sat down on his bed. Miranda sat down next to him and patted his back.

"That was so long ago. You don't know, maybe she didn't realise it then."

"Miranda, you've been really great, but can we just drop this. I'm going to get some sleep now."

Miranda looked down and felt bad for him.

Lilly woke up once again with beads of sweat pouring rapidly down her forehead. She wiped them off with her hand. She was woken by the doorbell. She kicked the blankets off and sleepily made her way towards the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Miranda standing there.

"Hey Miranda, what brings you here?"

"Lilly, can we talk?"

Lilly nodded her head as she moved aside to let her in. Lilly sat across from Miranda.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Oliver."

"I'm just glad you guys are together."

Miranda looked down to her hands.

"Actually, we broke up."

Lilly started to feel guilty. She didn't mean to say what she said. She didn't know and Oliver never told her. _Maybe that's what he wanted to tell me yesterday. She thought._

"I'm sorry. But what happened, you both seemed so happy."

"He's in love with someone else."

Lilly sat there quietly. She was hoping it wasn't her.

"Who is it?"

"Lilly, don't pretend you don't know."

"So do you love him?"

I wasn't sure if I could answer that question.

"Lilly!" she said, while waving her hand in front of me.

"I don't know."

"Lilly, you and Oliver have been the best of friends for so long. Isn't it weird how after all these years you finally meet again. Doesn't this show you some kind of sign?"

"I guess your right. I do love him, it's just I thought you guys were happy together."

"Lilly, Oliver is an awesome guy and you are so lucky that he loves you. Yes, I do love him as well, but I want him to be happy as well. Every time you're with him, he seems so happy. I've never seen him like that, and you're the only person that has such a huge effect on him."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Tell him."

"But I don't know if he.............."

"He loves you as well, he was going to tell you yesterday but he panicked. And trust me, don't bother waiting for him to tell you first."

Lilly nodded her head. She took out her cell phone and called the hotel.

"I'll call him first." she said to Miranda.

"Hello?" Oliver's voice said quietly.

"Hey Oliver, it's me Lilly."

"Oh, hi."

"Um, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"There's something I'd like to tell you."

"Okay, where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll meet you at the park at 7."

"Alright see you there."

They both hung up. Lilly sighed. She was nervous. She turned to look at Miranda.

"Miranda, thank you."

Miranda got up from the couch and gave Lilly a hug.

"Just make him happy."

It was still 5:00 and Lilly went to her closet to find some clothes to wear. She decided on a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and a jacket. She just wanted to look casual. She felt so happy to know that Oliver still loved her. But she was still nervous. She looked at the mirror one last time and sat down on her bed and wrote in her diary for the last time that day.

Oliver was back at the hotel. He wore casual clothing and also looked at himself in the mirror. _I wonder what she wanted to tell me, he thought. _He looked at himself one last time and sat down and began to think about what she may tell him.

Meanwhile, at the club, James was sitting at the bar and drinking his worries away. His friends saw how upset he was, so they tried to cheer him up. James put his head down onto the table as he thought of Lilly. He had flashbacks of her smiles and when he first asked her out. But he was shaken away from those thoughts. He held his head up and saw someone he recognised.

"Hey James, remember me?"


	10. Drunken Hatred

Miranda smiled down at James.

"You're Oliver's girlfriend aren't you?"

"No, we broke up quite a while ago."

"And you're happy about this?"

"I am upset, but I just want him to be happy."

"Why isn't he happy, he stole my girlfriend away from me!" he said more angry. He tightened his grip on the glass he was holding until it eventually shattered in his hand.

"James, they love each other and there's nothing you can do."

"Yeah, they may love each other, but that Oliver is a total loser. He won't be able to tell her anyway."

"Look, just because Oliver and I broke up doesn't mean I hate him. And besides, Lilly's going to tell him tonight."

"WHAT!" he yelled loud enough for his friends to hear.

Miranda stood up to leave but James grabbed her wrist.

"Where are they now?"

"They're meeting at the park, and there's nothing you can do."

Miranda slid her wrist from his grip and walked off. James was left both heartbroken and angry. He tightened his fist. He couldn't imagine the idea of Oliver and Lilly being together. But he knew there was nothing he could do. He continued to drink until he had no control of what he was doing.

One of his friends walked up to him and sat down near him.

"Are you really gonna give up?" he said.

"I can't do anything else."

"Well, it seems to me that the guy Oliver is causing all the problems. So if you could maybe just get rid of him, then everything will return to normal." he said with an evil smile planted on his face.

James continued to think, but everything seemed mixed up. He drank way too much beer to be thinking clearly.

His friend pulled out something from his pocket. It was shiny. He slowly took it out as he looked around him to make sure no one else was looking.

James stared at the object in front of him.

"You want me to kill him?"

His friend gave him a smile. An evil smile.

"Think about it James, if you do this, you'll get the love of your life back."

James had a smile on his face. He grabbed the gun from the table and walked out. He struggled walking as his mind felt dizzy.

Lilly looked at herself one more time and smiled at herself.

She made her way downstairs and looked at her huge house one last time and closed the door behind her. She kept her hand in her pocket and slowly made her way down to the park.

She continued walking and felt the wind blow through her hair. She turned her gaze to the park and saw Oliver there. He was leaning against a tree. It was quite dark outside so she could hardly see anything. She continued looking at Oliver until Oliver finally looked up. He smiled at her and waited for her across the street. Lilly smiled back, but stopped in her tracks. Everything was so familiar. It was as if she had already been here.

She turned her head to the left and immediately froze. It was just like her dreams. She squinted her eyes to see who that mysterious person was. She felt her heart stopping. It was James. She could tell that he was drunk as he couldn't even stand still. She looked at him carefully as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Lilly couldn't see what is was clearly, but she knew what it was from her dreams.


	11. The Accident

Lilly looked back at Oliver. Oliver's smile was gone and had a worried look on his face. He had noticed that she was just standing there. All the cars passing by was starting to annoy him as he couldn't see Lilly clearly.

Without thinking Lilly ran across the road.

"Oliver, LOOK OUT!" she yelled as she ran. But she heard the sound of a car speeding towards her. She looked at the car and shielded her eyes away from bright the light.

Lilly was lying on the floor, with blood rapidly pouring from her forehead.

Oliver had just experienced what had happened. It took him a while to realise what happened. He ran up to her. He called our her name as he stretched out his hand towards her. But he slowly froze. He fell on his knees and dropped down.

Lilly heard the gun shot and looked up to see Oliver. Lilly was breathing hard. People started to surround them. Lilly felt weak but she reached out her hand towards Oliver. Her arm was weak and started to shake. Oliver lifted his head up.

"Lilly." he whispered weakly.

Their hands were only inches apart.

Oliver didn't know whether he'd survive or not.

"I Love You."

Lilly's eyes were slowly closing, until she heard those three words that she'd never thought she'd hear. She looked at him with a smile one last time and slowly closed her eyes.

The ambulance soon arrived, and both Lilly and Oliver was immediately taken to the hospital.

A few hours later, Oliver opened his eyes. He wanted to see Lilly in front of him, but instead he saw Miranda sitting on a chair next to him. Her head was down and her hands covered her face.

"Miranda?" I asked, quite confused about what she was doing here.

Miranda looked up. Her eyes were red from crying. Oliver looked at her, hoping what he thought was wrong.

"Where's Lilly?"

Miranda stood up and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Oliver, Lilly ......."

Miranda couldn't finish her sentence. Oliver shook his head.

His lips began to tremble. Tears started to trickle down his cheek. Oliver wiped his tears away and closed his eyes.

_Why did you have to leave me? _He thought.

-Flashback-

"Lilly." he whispered weakly.

Their hands were only inches apart.

Oliver didn't know whether he'd survive or not.

"I Love You."

-End of Flashback-

He opened his eyes again. The only thing he was happy about was the fact that he was finally able to say those words that were making his life miserable. But now she was gone and there was nothing he could do.

Miranda took Oliver back to the hotel. Oliver was able to walk fine as the bullet only landed on his arm. But he didn't care how much it pained him. He couldn't imagine the pain Lilly went through as she flew off when hit by the car.

"Oliver, would you like anything to eat?" Miranda asked.

Oliver just simply shook his head. He was afraid to close his eyes. He didn't want to see Lilly haunting his dreams again. She doesn't love him is what he thought. He finally gave in, and fell fast asleep.


	12. Back Home

**Oliver's POV**

I woke up the next morning, breathing heavily. All I could think about was Lilly being hit by a car. Our hands were only inches apart.

I was to blame. I could've saved her. But everything just happened so quickly. I grabbed the pillow I was sleeping on and threw it towards my door. How could I live knowing that the person I loved had just died!

"Oliver, the funeral is in a few minutes."

I looked up to see Miranda. She was dressed in black. I quickly got changed. She took me to where the funeral was. Many people were there, including her boss who seemed so upset.

After the funeral, Miranda took me to Lilly's house. What was she trying to do? Make me cry even harder? She pushed me inside the house. I walked upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. I touched the blankets that once covered her. A tear dropped down my eye. I stood up, about to leave until I saw a book on her desk. I looked at the cover of her page. It was another one of her diaries. I kept flipping through the pages until I saw blank pages. I flipped back to read her last 2 entries.

It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I have absolutely no one to talk to at the moment and I have a problem. I think I'm in love with Oliver. But I don't know if he feels the same way. I know this is wrong for me to feel this way because he already has a wonderful girlfriend, but I just don't know why I'm feeling this way. I guess James really opened my eyes. We had a fight today and for some reason he brought up the topic of Oliver stealing me away from him. I mean, that's just ridiculous. It made me so mad that I kicked him out of the house. Okay, not exactly kicked out, more like yelled him out. _

_It's weird how James knew I loved Oliver when I didn't even know myself. But now I have to just shake these feelings away. Or try to at least._

I turned to the next page and read on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Miranda came to my house a few hours ago telling me that she broke up with Oliver. But what she told me made me quite happy. She said that Oliver loves me as well! So I gave him a call to tell him to meet me at the park. I am a little nervous, but I know it's going to turn out great. I can finally be with my best friend forever and ever. I couldn't answer my own question about whether I loved him or not. But now I know the answer._

_I Love you Oliver, forever and ever._

I closed the book and walked towards her balcony. I leaned onto the railing and looked at the view. I was happy to know that Lilly did love me. But it made me feel kind of worse. She loved me, yet we couldn't be together. How was I supposed to live like that? I will never find a girl like Lilly!

It was my last day in New York and it wasn't exactly how I pictured it. I would've always thought that Lilly would come running to me and begging me to stay. I would hug her, then I'd wave goodbye. But those thoughts kept making my heart ache. Before I knew it, I was already sitting in the plane next to Miranda. Miranda didn't say a word to me, which is good because I'd hate it if anyone did that to me right now. All I wanted to do was go home.

Before I knew it, I was already at the airport. As soon as I got out of there I ran straight home. I walked up to my room and slammed the door shut. I took out my photo album from under my bed. I kept it hidden because it was filled with photos of Lilly and me and I had to keep her out of my head. I blew the dust from the book and opened it. I looked at all the photos. But it didn't help. I slammed the book shut.

Why did you have to leave me Lilly? I can't live like this any longer!


	13. Gone Forever

It had been five days now. Oliver had a hard time telling everyone about how Lilly had passed away. After the news, he ran upstairs to his room. He couldn't bear this pain any longer.

"Can I come in?"

Oliver looked up to see Daren. Daren sat down next to Oliver.

"Be strong Oliver." he said.

"She loved me."

Daren looked at Oliver. He sighed and got up.

"Oliver, you haven't eaten in days, please just come downstairs."

Oliver stood up.

"Daren, can you promise me one thing?"

Daren turned to face him.

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that when I die, you will keep me next to Lilly forever."

Daren didn't know what he meant but nodded.

"I promise."

Oliver walked up to him and gave him a hug. Oliver left him standing there a little confused.

**Oliver's POV**

I walked out of my house, completely focused on where I was going. I couldn't think about anything else but Lilly. I just couldn't live like that. To know that I'll never her see again makes my heart stop beating. Why can't I just get her out of my head? This feeling was killing me.

Before I knew it, I had already stopped walking. I was at the cliff, looking down. It looked really high and scary. The rocks down there looked sharp. "Perfect" I thought. Lilly went through so much pain when she died and it was all my fault. If I could've just told her about how I felt that day, none of this would've happened. She could've been standing right here with me.

All I wanted now was to be with Lilly. I looked down at the cliff again and closed my eyes.

_"I'm coming Lilly_." I whispered to myself.

Daren stayed in Oliver's room a little while longer, but seeing as how he hadn't returned yet, he went back to his own home. Daren jumped onto his couch and turned on the TV. He turned to the news channel and took out his mobile. He started dialling Oliver's number.

_Ring Ring._

That was all that could be heard. He continued waiting for someone to pick up.

_Breaking News on Today Tonight._

_A dead body had been found today near the rocks, which is just above the cliff. Police are finding evidence of what happened, but police believe that the boy may have committed suicide. _

Daren dropped his phone and looked directly at the TV.

Daren could see the reporter making her way towards the dead boy. Daren bit his lip until it bled.

_"Oliver" _he whispered.

He switched the TV off and closed his eyes.

_"I want you to promise me that when I die, you will keep me next to Lilly forever."_

_"I want you to promise me that when I die, you will keep me next to Lilly forever."_

Those same words repeated in his head. He finally understood why Oliver said that.


	14. Promises Kept

The next day, after Oliver's death, Daren made his way towards Oliver's house. He walked inside to see Mr and Mrs Oken on the couch with a priest. Mr Oken held Mrs Oken's hands into his. Her eyes were so red from crying.

Daren waited for the priest to leave. After he finally did leave, Daren walked up to Oliver's parents. They looked up to see Daren.

"I'm sorry this happened."

"I just can't believe someone would kill my son." she cried aloud again.

(No one knows that he committed suicide, they all think someone killed him)

Daren knew he had to tell them. Even though they knew there was a chance he committed suicide, they didn't believe it because they didn't know why he'd do that.

Daren was about to open his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the entrance of Mrs Truscott. Mrs Truscott was still upset over her daughter's death. Mrs Oken ran up to him Mrs Truscott to give her a hug. Mrs Oken sobbed on her shoulder. Mrs Truscott shed a few tears, but bravely wiped them away.

Daren knew the timing was so right. He had to tell both the families.

"Uhhhh, Mrs Truscott, there's something you all need to know."

By then, the three adults were sitting besides each other while Daren sat opposite them.

"No one killed Oliver."

"And how do you know that?" said Oliver's father.

"He ... Committed suicide."

Daren started to tense up when he didn't get a reply.

"But why would he do that, I mean he looked so happy. He had a beautiful girlfriend and ran a successful business, what more could he have wanted?" said Mrs Oken.

"Because the person he loved had passed away."

Mrs Oken knew exactly who he was talking about.

"He loved her? Lilly?"

Daren just nodded his head.

Mrs Truscott was quite surprised.

"How would you know?" Mrs Truscott finally replied.

"Oliver told me, but if you don't believe me just take a look at Oliver and Lilly's diary. It's full of proof!"

Daren lead the three adults upstairs to Oliver's room. Daren handed the diaries to Mrs Truscott and Mrs Oken. The two women sat down on the bed and flipped over the pages. Daren and Mr Oken left the room to leave them alone.

Hours had passed and Daren was explaining to Mr Oken about what happened to Lilly and Oliver. After Daren finished, he heard Mrs Truscott and Mrs Oken coming down the stairs. They entered the room with tears in their eyes.

"So they did love each other."

Daren just nodded his head.

"Well, there's nothing we could really do now, Oliver's funeral is about to start." said Mrs Oken.

"Wait! You can't bury him here."

The two women stared at him in shock.

"Before he died, I promised him that I will keep him next to Lilly forever. It's what they both would've wanted."


	15. Goodbye Lilly and Oliver

**Daren's POV**

I sat in the most uncomfortable chair as the priest continued to talk. I just couldn't believe all this happened in just a few weeks. My two best friends were gone. And here I was sitting near their graves.

I continued to look at both the graves of Lilly and Oliver. It made me very upset. I ignored the whole world. But my mind started to play tricks on me. Not too far away, I saw two ghostly figures. It was hard to see who they were until they came closer and closer.

I opened my eyes wider to see Lilly and Oliver. They were holding hands and walking towards me. They seemed so happy. But they suddenly stopped walking. They stared at me as I stared at them. I could feel a tear dropping from my eye. They both continued smiling at me.

_Thank you_ they both mouthed as they slowly started to fade away. I shook my head, realising that I was only asleep. I turned around to see that everyone was already gone. I stood up from the chair and walked over to Lilly and Oliver's grave.

"Goodbye guys." I said quietly. I turned around and walked away. I was unhappy that they were gone, but I was glad that I could make them happy.


	16. Never Forgotten

20 long years had passed. A lot of things had already changed. Daren was in his mid 40s and he had a wonderful family. He got married to Miranda, Oliver's ex-girlfriend. Daren and Miranda were very close to Lilly and Oliver which is why they spent a lot of time together. Daren now has two wonderful children, a girl and a boy.

The boy was named Oliver and he was 18. The girl was named Lilly and she was 16.

Meanwhile, at Daren's house, his two sneaky children had snuck into his room while he was watching TV.

"Have you found anything yet?" Oliver asked impatiently, as he took out all sorts of stuff from his dad's drawer.

Lilly ignored him, as she looked around her father's room. They had looked everywhere for something fun to do, but they found nothing. Lilly decided to look under the bed and started chucking things around until.....

She had found two books.

_Property of Lilly Truscott_

_Property of Oliver Oken_

Lilly looked at the two books confusingly. Oliver was still throwing things around and he finally gave up. He stood up from his position and turned around to see his sister holding up two books. He walked up to her to see what she was holding.

"Find anything interesting?" he said, trying to see what she was staring at.

"Look Oliver, these books has our names on it."

Oliver grabbed the book that had his name on it. However, they couldn't open it, because a lock was settled onto the book.

Both Lilly and Oliver came running downstairs to their dad.

"DAD!" Lilly yelled, which startled their father as he was half-asleep.

Before Daren could say another word Lilly interrupted.

"Dad what is this? Why does it have our names on it?"

Lilly handed the books to her father and he looked at it.

Daren didn't say anything for a moment, but he finally spoke.

"Those are the diaries of my dear friends." he simply replied.

"OH cool! Can we meet them then?" they both said excitedly.

Daren just shook his head.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Why not? Please, Please, Pretty Please?" they whined.

"You can't because they have already passed away."

Lilly and Oliver both stopped whining when they saw the sadness in his eyes.

"How did they die?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Lilly died from an accident, and Oliver committed suicide."

Everyone was quiet. Lilly was about to open her mouth but her father had already left.

Daren made his was upstairs and looked out the view of his balcony. The sky was dark and showed only the stars shining brightly at him. The wind passed his hair. After all these years, Daren had tried hard to not feel upset about his friends, but it was hard. He wanted to always remind himself about his friends Lilly and Oliver, so he named his children after them.

He rested his arms onto the railing of the balcony and continued to stare up at the stars. He closed his eyes.

_"I wish you guys were here with me."_ He whispered to himself as he continued to gaze up at the stars.

Daren finally decided to go back downstairs and was not at all surprised to see his two children still sitting there with a guilty look on their faces.

When Lilly and Oliver heard him coming downstairs they both stood up,

"Dad, we're really sorry, we shouldn't have looked through your personal things, I promise I won't ever go into your room without your permission"

Daren patted her daughter's head and smiled. He told them to take a seat near him.

Daren stood up and walked over to the box where he had warned his children to never look into. He opened it and took out two small keys. He returned to his seat to see his children looking curiously at the key.

"What's that for dad?" Oliver asked.

Daren handed one key to Lilly and the other to Oliver.

"This is the key to the diaries. You both are now old enough to read this."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other for a moment. They both unlocked the lock with key at the same time. They slowly opened the diaries and read it.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Daren said while standing up.

Lilly and Oliver both nodded and continued reading the diaries.

Daren was upstairs with his wife, Miranda. Daren had just told her that their two children were reading the diaries of their friends Lilly and Oliver. Miranda was quite angry at first, but Daren thought it'd be best for their children to know.

Daren and Miranda waited until a few minutes had passed. Then, soon enough, they could hear footsteps coming towards their rooms. Lilly and Oliver came barging into their room. Daren noticed a few tears on Lilly's face and Oliver seemed quite pale.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Lilly was the first to speak.

Daren motioned his kids to come sit on the bed next to him and Miranda.

"I hope you kids understand why I allowed you to read these diaries." Daren said.

"Why?" both Lilly and Oliver asked confused.

"My friends Lilly and Oliver couldn't be together because they weren't able to tell each other how they felt about one another earlier."

"That's why your father wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you about his two friends. He didn't want you kids to make the same mistake."

Lilly gave her father a huge hug, while Oliver just simply shook his father's hand.

"Thank you." both Lilly and Oliver said to their father.

**THE END**


End file.
